Kidnapped
by Ben10Roxs
Summary: During a camping trip, Gwen gets kidnapped and Ben chases after her. Similar to Ben 10,000, but I was bored.
1. Chapter 1: Intro, disclaimer and such

A/N: Another fiction by mois! Here you go, admiring writers!

**Name: Gwen is Kidnapped**

**Author: Ben10Roxs, then ATHFsucks, and now Ben10Roxs again! XD **

**Summary: During a camping trip, Gwen gets kidnapped and Ben chases after her.**

**Genres: Adventure, Suspense**

**Rating: T, for mild violence and language.**

**Omg! sorry people, Chapter 2 is going to take longer than expected... please bare with me! I accidentally deleted the document, so I have to make it again. Again, please bare with me!  
**

**STORY BEGINS AT CHAPTER 2. In order for the whole thing to make any sense at all, read chapter 2 first - as boring as it may be, you could be left wondering, and when you do, don't blame me.**

I play RuneScape! If you like my fictions, and play RuneScape, add me! I'd love to hear from and hang out with you! My RuneScape name is Dark Rave23. Leave some nice reviews! Good reviews make me happy and want to write more. Thanks, y'all!


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

A/N: Well this took longer to write, because I copied it, then mistakenly copied something else! Damn! Oh well, glad you're gonna enjoy it. Or not. Either way, constructive criticism is enjoyed.

* * *

"I'm so booored!!" said Ben from the couch. The trio were in the RV headed to a campground to spend the weekend there.

"Watch some TV," suggested Grandpa Max. Ben clicked on the TV.

"There's no reception." Ben clicked the TV back off and tossed the remote down. "How much longer till we get there?"

"Not for another couple hours," said Max. Ben groaned in agony as he fell back on the couch.

"Whatever," said Ben. He checked his wristwatch - 1:17 PM. "I'm going to sleep, would you wake me up when we get there?"

"Sure," said Max, hardly paying attention, more concentrated on driving through the twisting road.

When Ben woke up, the RV was stopped and no one was in there. He sat up and wiped the drool from his chin as he began looking for Max and Gwen. When he couldn't find them in the RV, he stepped outside where he saw Gwen and Max pitching a tent.

"Ben," said Gwen, "finally! You've been asleep for hours!"

"What are you talking about?" said Ben, "I've only been asleep a couple of hours. Wait." Ben went back in the RV to check the clock - 5:37 PM. Ben ran back outside. "Wow," he said, "I **have **been asleep a long time!"

"No joking," said Max. "Are you all right? You don't usually sleep that long."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ben. "I just didn't sleep well last night." Ben went back inside the air-conditioned RV and got a soda out of the fridge, to try to wake himself up. As he was checking what was on television, a loud explosion could be heard outside. Ben dropped his soda and ran outside as a cloud of dust was rapidly approaching the campsite. Ben instinctively reached for the Omnitrix, desperately scrambling to turn into Heatblast. He succeeded, and started unleashing a hellstorm of fireballs upon the shadowy figure. The figure just chucked them back at him.

"It isn't you I want," said the figure, as he moved closer to Max and Gwen. "It is the girl." A cloud of dust rose up around Gwen's feet as she was lifted up and towards the figure.

"GWEN!!!"

* * *

Well there it is, Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when Chapter 3 is coming though. 


	3. Chapter 3: The chase

A/N: The long-awaited (well, not really) Chapter 2 is here!! Here, Ben finds out more about who took Gwen. And sorry if I make any spelling misakes... I missed a few spelling classes

* * *

"Grandpa, what happened?!" said Ben, still in Heatblast mode.

"I don't know," cried a panicked Grandpa. "I...I don't know what happened... she..a cloud of dust... and then she was gone..."

"I'm going after her!" shouted Ben, as he rocketed upwards in an explosion of flames. Ben was racing in the direction that the cloud of dust went to, when he heard the dreaded winding down of the Omnitrix. Then the Omnitrix timed out, and he was sliding on his stomach for at least 100 feet. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Ugh, stupid Omnitrix!!" shouted Ben as he hit the watch. He started walking again, in the direction of the cloud of dust, when he stepped on something. He bent over and picked it up - Gwen's berette. _I must be getting closer to Gwen,_ thought Ben. He started running.

After a couple more hours of running, he sat down on a rock to rest and regroup his thoughts. Once he was rested up, he got up to continue his journey when he heard distant screams. He recognized the screams as Gwen's own. He looked at his wrist - the Omnitrix was charged up. He pressed the button and slammed it down on Wildmutt. He started to sniff the ground where the being had passed.Once he caught the scent of Gwen's perfume, he started sprinting. Unfortunately, when the scent trail ended, Ben slammed his head into a small shack. He sat up and rubbed his aching head as the Omnitrix timed out.

"Stupid thing.. can't hold a charge worth crap..." griped Ben as he opened the door to the shack. He walked in and scouted the area... nothing strange. But as he walked to a box on the floor, the floor sounded kind of hollow. He moved the box which was filled with bricks, and he found a long dark hole in the floor...

* * *

A/N: Well there it was! Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion! 


	4. Chapter 4: The figure reveals itself

A/N: Welp, it's 5:00 am. I'm tired. Nothing on TV. So I'm here. Well enough stalling, here she goes.

* * *

Ben climbed down into the hole which led into a really long cave. It was dark and he couldn't see anything.

"Damn," griped Ben. "I don't have any light! And the flashlights are way back at the RV!" He looked at the Omnitrix, which was fully charged. He slammed it down again on Wildmutt (A/N: dogs have a keen sense of sight, also in dark places), as he sprinted down the long cave. At the end, Gwen was laying there, not moving. Just then, the Omnitrix timed out.

"Damn it!!" shouted Ben. "Are you good for anything at **all**!?" Instantly he forgot about the Omnitrix and focused on his cousin, who was possibly dead. "Gwen? Gwen, answer me." Despite his best efforts, she wouldn't move. To assure that she was alive, he put his ear against her chest... but heard nothing. He instinctively pressed against her chest in an effort to re-start her heart. After about 10 minutes of doing so, Gwen came to.

"...B...Ben? Wh..where am I?" asked Gwen while she tried to sit up.

"I don't know," replied Ben. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No," said Gwen, "all I remember is putting up a tent with Grandpa, then I heard a loud boom... I don't remember--" She was cut off as the figure returned.

"Ha haha!!" laughed the creature. "I have heard about you, young man! You insist on using the Omnitrix for good..."

"You!!" shouted Ben. "What do you want with her!?"

"The girl? She is merely a scapegoat," replied the figure. "By taking her I knew you would shortly follow..."

"But..." said a very puzzled Ben, "you said you didn't want me!"

"Yet." The smoke and shadows dissipated to reveal the figure's true self.

"HEX??"

"That's right," said Hex, "I want the Omnitrix! NOW!!"

"Nice try," replied Ben, "but I'm not giving it up!"

"Very well," said Hex, "I'm prepared to negotiate." He held his stave out and trapped Gwen in a sparkling blue aura as she floated towards Hex. "Give me the Omnitrix, or the girl dies!"

* * *

A/N: Conclusion coming soon! Sit tight peeps!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Conclusion & Extra Notes

Welcome to the **EXCITING CONCLUSION** of this fiction!! I really hope it doesn't suck. Feedback is appreciated!

* * *

Last time...

_"Very well," said Hex, "I'm prepared to negotiate." He held his stave out and trapped Gwen in a sparkling blue aura as she floated towards Hex. "Give me the Omnitrix, or the girl dies!"_

* * *

"Ben, help!!" screamed Gwen. Hex put his hand over Gwen's mouth.

"Shh," said Hex, "just stay calm... it will all be over soon." Hex took a knife and held it to Gwen's throat. "**CHOOSE**!!! The girl for the Omnitrix!!"

"Stop!" shouted Ben. "You can have the freaking Omnitrix. Just don't hurt her."

"Marvelous," said Hex. He released the spell on Gwen, making her fall about 10 feet to the ground (A/N: Hex was floating too). "Our transaction is complete. Now this may hurt." Hex cast another spell, this time on Ben, which surrounded him in a bright green glow. Ben could feel the Omnitrix slipping away from his wrist. Then, the glow flashed a blinding shade of white, and Ben was screaming in pain. In about 2 minutes, the glow stopped, and Ben was laying on the ground clenching his left wrist. Gwen darted over.

"Ben!!" cried Gwen, "Are you ok??"

"Yeah," confirmed Ben, "my wrist hurts like hell but I'll be all right."

"Thank you, Tennyson, for this neat little toy. With this, **I can finally rule the world!!!**" said Hex, as he summoned another cloud of dust and, in another loud explosion, was gone.

"At least that's over," said Gwen, "but are you sure you won't miss the Omnitrix?"

Ben sighed. "Well I can't say I'll enjoy not having an alien butt-kicker attached to my wrist, but at least you're alive and ok."

* * *

**EXTRA NOTES**

After the ordeal, they were both pretty shaken. The two managed to find their way out of the cave and back to the RV, where they told their grandpa their amazing story. At first, Max didn't believe them, but when Ben showed him his plain wrist, he had no choice but to believe it.

It was a little awkward not being able to help people (or torture his cousin) any more. After a few months, he was quite used to it. At least strange creatures weren't trying to kill him anymore.

Ben never saw the Omnitrix again.

* * *

A/N: Well there it was! I hoped you liked it! If not, I don't care. Leave a nice review! 


End file.
